DMC:Tokyo Clash
by Black Eyes Turn Red
Summary: Warning: Violence and gore. Rated m just in case. Too disturbed for gore? Don't read. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Wander

Saya POV

"I'm sorry, Saya."

That was the last words Fumito mumbled,impaling himself on my sword,then disappears. Yes. I fulfilled my purpose on going on Tokyo. After all, I ended up

**Alone.**

6 months ago. I wandered like this. History repeats itself. Where should I go now? I guess this is really my fate after all.

Finally it was finish. Me and my brother Verge made it to Tokyo. All thanks to his job 3 weeks ago and no cash reward but a week vacation in Tokyo. Pocket money included of course. But the client surprisingly gave us 100,000 bucks. Way too plenty isn't it. I know the reason for a hundred thousand bucks-I can see the way old man looks at my brother.

This is going to be a long weekend. There are a lot of things to enjoy here. Auctions, Japanese girls, food.

We took a cab. Vergil is more fluent in Japanese than I am.

"**Burakkurōtasuhoteru ni, onegaishimasu**."

**I heard him said.**** It was something about a lotus a hotel and a please. I see, we are checking on a hotel. A wide smile formed into my face. We could get use to this luxury life for a week. He smiled,then said,"Don't even think about having sex with me ok?" He heard my thoughts, he pissed me off. I send death glares over him.**

**Fuck You!**

**I cursed in my mind. His smile disappeared and he mumbled,**

"**I Heard That!"**

**I hit you on your shoulder gently, not risking to get the attention of the driver. I leaned closer,then whispered on your ear," turn that off for at least 2 minutes ok?" Am I crazy? I asked him to shut down our twin telephaty-our greatest and strongest connection. It's like I also told him to stay away from me and go back to hell instead.**

"**Sorry Verge", I know that is not the right thing to say, but I'm hoping it might work.**

"What for, brother?", he asked, looking back to do you do that? You are always calm and collected. Even I'm doing my very best to piss you off, you'll always end up smiling at me.

"You know what."I don't have the guts to look at him. I feel ashamed to myself. No response, but the look on his face should be enough.

WE arrived on the hotel. I helped him unload the bags. Vergil paid for the taxi bill. The porters carried the bags.

"'Te,wait for me in the lobby. I'll have one suite for us."He said, patting in my walks his way to the counter while I look around. Ther is almost not wrong in this place except for

1:The bruiser wearing a fatigue-green trench, off-green pants and black leather shoes. He was staring at the hot woman in a tight gown and red heels on the other side.

2:The teenage girl with a black hair,hip length and in two pigtails wearing khaki trench and commando boots . She was looking at the bruiser, as if she was waiting for the bruiser to attack, for no reason. She also carries a long thing-It is wrapped up in cloth.

I can smell it-Demon pheromone for the bruiser in green and, wait a minute,I don't know. The girl smells just like me and Vergil. I don't know why. I Never marked her as mine and I'm pretty sure Vergil wasn't either.

Dante

Dante?

Dante!

"Oh,What,Yeah?", I said in shocked. I lose my mind.

"Let's get outta here. I got the room. It's on 3rd floor. Is that fine with you?"

I heard him but I just can't pay enough attention on him. I keep my focus on **them.**

"Dante!"

"Ah!" I snapped out of it. Great. I need to cut my focus on them.

"Are you alright?" Vergil is now worried.

"Yeah"

"Are you hurt?" He asked again. I can't blame him it's my brother. Veril really is overprotective for me.

"Hey don't freak yourself, Vere it's just-"

"Them?"

HE know? Probably yes he can sense demons like me.

"The girl is weird. She smells just like us."

"Do you have any theories?" I asked him. My focus on them gets stronger.

(Saya)

What is this? 1 no 2 no. 3 elder ones here?

"Miss?"

The girl called me.

"Here is your pass. 3rd floor room 230."

"Oh. Thank you." Thanks to Mana-chan she gave me money before I left. They want me to stay with them. Personally,I wanted to but the Elder Ones might be after are after me. There are 3 of them here.

I was about to take the elevator when suddenly,

The silence inside me woke up by a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

He made his move- the big man in green trench. I saw it- He bit the innocent lady into her neck. I ran towards them. The other two were watching him. I pulled the cloth, unstrings it then pulls my weapon on it.

A KATANA.

The End!

Finally after 3 days of working on my first crossover… oh well chapter 2 is next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting

Vergil POV

Me and Dante saw that-the horrific scene. The least thing we could expect on that night.

Demon attack.

It's not just an ordinary demon.

We are both stunned-we can't move a muscle. My mouth said a word I cannot control

"Ancients" I mumbled without hesitation.

Dante caught me and curiosity took him over. "Excuse me?", he said in a deep soft voice, more like a whisper.I mumbled again, but this time, I know what I am saying, "Perfect shape of eating humans ALIVE. Has a massive size than that of an ordinary demon." I can't construct a sentence. My stay on the underworld gained me more knowledge about this. We want to move but we can't.

Yamato is on a duffle bag, together with ebony and ivory, my other half's guns. Rebellion is on a guitar case. We don't have any other weapons except for a pocketknife.

The porter of our bags is shocked- I used that opportunity to grab the duffle bag. I grabbed Yamato, then tosses the bag in the air for Dante to catch. I was about to draw my sword when suddenly…

The next scene made my eyes grew wide. The Teenage girl removes her trench, tossing it aside. She wears uniform- I thought she was high school. Then she drops the sheath while walking to the demon's direction. A sheath? For a sword? I saw her jumped at the demon, slashing downwards but the demon quickly evades it. The Ancient draws back, transforming his hand into a blade. The girl attacks again, now with more powerful slashes. The demon simply blocks and slashes back. When the demon got the Opportunity he kicked the high school girl on the stomach, drawing blood. The high school girl Went to the wall, then to a parked taxi.

"What the hell?" Dante finally snapped out of it. He draws his beloved guns to shoot, but I hold his left wrist. It angered him, though.

"Let me go you sick-" I cut him off. Putting my hand on his mouth.

"Do you NOT sense it?" I yelled at him.

Something is wrong with that girl. The vital kick the Ancient gave her is powerful enough to kill an ordinary human. Could she like us?

"You might want to look at her." I whispered at him. He obeyed, darting his eyes on the girl. I also did the same thing. Another horrific sight made us tremble on our knees.

Her eyes-From grayish-black- it turned red, Glowing. The Ancient leaped towards her direction, swinging his arm-blade as if he will decapitate the girl. The girl immediately grabs her sword on the floor and blocked the attack. She is exerting too much effort trying to hold the charge on her. Her eyes glows more red than before. This girl sure is strong.

"Do you think we should help her?" Dante asked me, pointing his two guns on the big man.

"Don't."

"But my trigger finger is becoming-"

"I said DON'T!" Great. I am now friggin' pissed off. Thanks Bro.

"Shut up and watch okay?" But on the upper hand, I can still calm myself.

The girl didn't fail. She successfully tossed the blade, and on a split sec, she slit the Ancient's neck. She is not contented. She gave him another slash on the neck, this time, powerful enough to separate the man's head on its body. Blood spew everywhere. Her eyes turned to normal, but she is now sending furious glares on us.

Predicting the next scene I did my battle stance with Yamato on a tight grip. My guess was right. She attacked not me but Dante. I managed to block her attack, causing Dante to curse.

"What the Hell?"

I'm exerting more effort- this girl is damn strong! I'm on the risk of tossing Yamato on the air. But I guess my efforts wasn't enough. I looked into her eyes, threatening to go red again. Before it happens, she throws Yamato into the air using her katana and on a split second, she puts the sharp edge of the katana on my neck, throwing me on the ground, as in a clothesline. She pinned me down. Her knees on my stomach and her right arm holding the hilt of the katana in left pointing the sharp point of the katana ( I'm reffering to the way ninjas hold a Ninjato)

**Dante this girl is damn too strong. DO SOMETHING!**

Hearing my thoughts, Dante pulled up Ebony and pointed it at the girl's temple. All of crowd has their attention on us. The katana on my neck starts to move, drawing blood.

"Don't even think about killing my brother like a chicken."

"What do you want?"

She mumbled

**What the hell is she talking about?** I heard Dante's thoughts as his eyes widened.

"Tell me. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She screamed at me, tears welling on her eyes.

"I don't' know what you're talking about!" I squirmed, trying to break free but she is putting more weight above me."

"Lies." She murmured, her eyes turned red again.

"I dunno! I don't even know you!". She lets go off the grab, her eyes glowing normal again. She grabs the sheath of her sword and her trench. She also got Yamato, who got pinned on the wall. She throws it back to me.

Dante lend me hand. I stood up, grabbing Yamato's sheat.

I ran towards her, trying to know her name.

The manager of the hotel approached us.

"Sir, Maam'"…

Ok that's it. Next chapter should be in days. So pls r and r….

Ok honestly I dunno the complete story behind the elder bairns so…

I DO NOT OWN EITHER BLOOD C OR DEVIL MAY CRY. DMC BELONGS TO CAPCOM AND BLOOD C BELONGS TO I G AND CLAMP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bloody

Saya P.O.V

"it's not fair! Give our money back you morons!" The guy in red shouted. "It's no use Dante. Guess we'll have to check in another hotel." The man in blue tried to calm down his brother, I believe. They didn't fought me but still I can't just let my guard down. My last glance on the clock before we got kicked out says it's 11:42 p.m. I really need some sleep.

I stepped forward. They are having arguments. So, I know it's rude but I gotta cut their conversation off.

"Ok Verge. After the incident do you really think that-"

"We should eat something"

Silence covered the area. After a few seconds the man in blue talked.

"She's right. We should eat something," He said, sending me a serious glare.

"We'll go to my place. Let us spend the night on-"

"And why the hell do you think we could trust you huh?!" The man in red yelled at me. I knew it, they don't trust me.

I sensed something-other than their smell. I sensed it underground.

"You might want to Jump back." I tried to warn them but Mr. red is so freakin' stubborn

"And why, because something REALLY terrible will happen to me? Oh so Scary! Verge open your arms 'cause I'm going to hug you thightly-"

He cutted out. Mr. blue pushed him. "Hey what was that for?"

"We have to trust her."

"But-"

"If I don't really trust her then why did I got stabbed in my back?"

"What?"

The blue man got hit. I unsheathe my sword and doing my battle stance. The one who stabbed in the back revealed himself. The Samurai.

"It's been a long time, Saya." He greeted me. "Samurai… You're still alive?"

"Yes. Surprised?" a wide grin formed into his face.

"Seems like you got some new friends. They look delicious. Mind if I eat them. Don't worry. You'll have your part."

"I don't even know their names." I smiled."Yo Mr. red where is your pride huh?!" I yelled at the man in red. "Dante is my name, bastard. Of course I will fight that thing. Just one thing first." He yelled back.

"Are you sure you are gonna be ok?" Dante looked at his brother.

"I'll be fine. I don't think I can fight with you. It damn stings." His brother answered, putting pressure on his puncture,"

Dante got his sword, and does his battle stance.

"I believe my brother needs help on this." The man in blue stands. He picks up his sword and unsheaths it. "No need Verge. This oversized samurai is just a piece of cake! And your-"

"I heal faster than you remember?" Vergil cut his brother off. He does his battle stance.

"Stay behind me." I told them. They are not aware of what this samurai can do."But-"

"DON'T BE SO STUBBORN JUST FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" I yelled at Dante, charging on the samurai.

"Okay."

I gave the first blow. The samurai ancient uses his first two swords. HE tried to attack me using his sword on left but I blocked it with my sword. HE follows the right sword but I simply jumped at it. I was about to Cut his head off when suddenly, the thing I'm expecting that they never expect came- The samurai released another pair of arms with swords. I controlled my balance, and I spin tying to avoid it. In the end, he cut my left arm. I landed on the ground. I tried to make a hit on his lower abdomen but another pair of arms attacked me from his back. I blocked the two swords from the 2 new arms, But my block lack hold, sending me to the wall. The samurai jumped at me to but I sprung right to their direction.

"Your arm looks terrible." Vergil responded on my arm. "It's not that bad. It need time to heal." I replied.

The samurai elder bairn released 2 more arms, then teases me. "What's the matter Saya? Can't fight a spider?" he laughed at me. "Alright I don't care what ever that thing is. I'm gonna kick ass!" Dante shouted, preparing himself for an attack. I hold his arm, " Dante, Verge."

"The name is Vergil." He corrected me. "Vergil," I looked at him. "Both of you, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" They asked in unison, in a blank voice. "Do something to pin that elder bairn on that wall." I said, pointing on the wall with a dumpster resting on it. "Pin?" Dante asked. "Yeah." I replied. They stared at each other, smiling. "Ok boss. After pinning the Ancient what's next?" Dante asked again, with a smirk on his face. "Throw me on the same direction." I do have a plan in mind. But they seem not to get it. "Why, what would you do. A CLOTHESLINE? Huh. I don't think that would work." He started laughing. "Just do as I say ok?!" I shouted at him. I turned my back, facing the samurai-elder bairn. He teases me again, " ooh you got some tricks on your sleeve? Scary. Guess you are finally back in your old self." I answered him back, " I've been back to my old self for weeks! Dante, Vergil. Do it!" I gave way on them. Dante gives Vergil his black gun. "Guess we're doing this again huh?" Vergil smiled at his brother.

"Remember what we used to say?" Dante asked. A grin formed Vergil's face. They made distance from each other. Then they simultaneously spun going back to their previous position. They pointed the guns into the samurai, then shouted,

"JACKPOT!"

They released the trigger, sending 2 bullets. One red one blue. It's not an ordinary bullet- it was like, made up of energy. They threw the guns in the air and braces their arms. "Saya!" They called me. It was a signal- to do my next move. I jumped-my highest jump I can do from braced arms. I controlled my balance, enabling me to shift my position. The bullets finally hit the samurai. In a split second I spun myself as I went nearer to him. And when I got the perfect timing, I aimed for his neck.

I made a huge slit on the elder bairn's neck. I landed on the ground casually. I wasn't contented. I permanently pinned his body to the wall by stabbing his forehead. I withdrew my sword and cut his hand. "What are you doing?" I ignored them for awhile, I need energy. This is where I get my energy.

I let the blood flowing from the displaced hand flow into my mouth. I feel rejuvenated the time i drank it. My energy was coming back. My eyes crimson for a while then turns black again. I dropped the hand to the cold floor as I wipe my mouth. I stood up, getting my cover and sheaths my sword back. "Any more plans?" Vergil asked me.

"On my place. Let's go get some sleep."

End….

End of chapter 3. Will now work for chapter 4 in 3 days. *huff* ok for those who doesn't know the samurai you can see him in episode 7 of blood c. Like what chapter 3 says she teases Saya, a lot. Its true. He does tease saya and it seems she knows something about her…..not about Tadayoshi but her original life. Anyways, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Finally

Dante POV

"Okay. Where Exactly are WE going?" I asked Saya as I stole quick glances on our surroundings. We are heading to a forest. "Stay here." She replied. I looked around again. No residence even a hut. "Why?"

"Quit asking and just stay here okay?" She yelled at me. She was heading on the watchtowers. I think she thinks we should jump to the barbed wire fence that marks the property of Tokyo. "Hey Verge"

I wanna start at least a brief conversation on my brother. He all but gave me a blank "What?". "Where do you think exactly is her place?" I asked. "I believe she will make us jump over at that fence made o' barb wires. So she lives in a forest. " Nice theory brother.

A few minutes passed and we saw her heading towards us. Or maybe, sprinting to jump over the barb wires. "Come on follow me." She persuade us, waving her hands on us. "Saya what the hell? What if someone catches us?" I yelled at her. A wide smile formed at her face. " I took care of it." She simply replied, throwing an injection on us. I caught it. I gave it to Vergil to examine the contents. After taking a quick look at it he gave it back to me and said, "Sleeping drug." I stared at her. "You made them sleep?" My question sounds more like a command. "Yup" She replied, nodding her head. "Fine but there should be some security cameras here." She pulled something from one of her pockets of her trench coat. "You mean this?" She showed me the broken cables of all the security cameras in the area. I stared at my brother. "A hacker." I reffered to her." Vergil let out a sigh then said. " Guess we are gonna jump are we?" He said as he jumped out of the barbed wire. I followed. But my timing is not good enough that I need to hold on a barb wire and land. My hands bleed. "Shit." I said to myself.

6 hours later.

"Saya how far?" I asked her. My knees are trembling. I am starving and my eyebags start to grow. Vergil is also on the same status."Almost there." Really she starts to get on my nerves. "You've been saying that for the last 6 hours!" I exclaimed, patting my stomach as if to calm it down.

Another 6 hours.

"We finally made it! Time to rest guys. Guys?" She stared at us. We are now both lying on the floor."Guys were here!" She yelled.

"WE ' RE HUNGRY!"

The end,.;…

Sorry if its too short.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6- Run.

"Ok. I give up. What is this place?" Dante asked me, scanning the surroundings. "It stinks here you know?" "That is what really happens when a bunny massacred the whole village in one night" I flatly replied. "Bunnies?" Vergil asked. "Come think of it are you sure that bunnies did all this?" He added. "Yes. I am the only survivor." Honestly, I don't wanna go back to those memories again. "If that's the case," Vergil continued, "How did this people die?" He asked me again, as he examined the cadavers.

"It's more of a shot than a stab wound."

"I am not the only one who survived. A convoy made its way to a helipad about 3 kilometers from here. Those people were mean enough that they, if not shoot, bumps over every villager on the way." I explained. "A helipad?" Dante asked."Yes." I simply replied. "Bingo! Now we are to get out of this stinky place." He shouted at joy, a wide grin formed his face."How are bunnies supposed to massacre this town-"

"Village." I corrected him.

"Whatever. How are bunnies massacred this placed. What is this, Wild Case Files?"

"She's referring to the Ancients, brother." Vergil answered for me. Dante sure ain't got any common sense. "Oh." "Whatever let's get outta here!" Dante claimed, walking out on the scene. I felt something strange, as I began to draw my sword. "Saya what's wrong?" Vergil anxiously asked me. My action made him worry, causing Dante to stop walking off the scene. I scanned the surroundings, trying to search for the presence. And when I'm sure,

"Dante watch your back!"

The Elder Bairn appeared from behind. The bunny. Thank goodness Dante quickly evaded it.

"is this the bunny Saya?" He asked, Forming a wide grin on his face."If this is indeed im gonna teach this thing a lesson." He drew his sword from his back then jumped to the air."Don't you even think about it!" I yelled at him, knowing the major consequences of his recklessness. I was too late. He cut the Bunny in half. He approached us, a huge smile wearing on the face.

"That bunny killed the whole Village yes? Seriously Saya thanks for the laugh!" He started laughing like hell.

"And thanks to you the reason why this massacre was all done in one night comes out."

"Eh?!"

Another explosion were heard. Seconds after The bunnies are now two. Dante backed out. "What the hell?" Vergil asked,as he draw his sword and do his battle stance. "How are we supposed to defeat this thing?"

"If we could find the original bunny,Yes."

"is that so?" Dante dashed again and sliced the heads of both bunnies all at once in one slash.

"Is your brother really that stubborn?" I looked at Vergil. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." He smiled.

"I don't think so"

The bunnies multiplied, turning to

4

8

Now 16.

"What the hell? "

"It only means one thing." I said, "None of them is the real copy idiot!" I added.

"Saya what are the other options" Vergil asked again.

"For now, RUN!" I shouted and start to fled off the scene

"And why are we supposed to run huh?" Dante angrily asked.

"Just run Dammit! Unless of course you want to die."

"We are not gonna die!"

"The original isn't there." I gave up, so I continued on dashing off. A few secons and I can feel Vergil is just behind me. Then Dante. Dante pulled out his guns "What are you doing?" I yelled. "maybe shooting would do." He replied. He turned his back and start shooting on the horde of bunnies. The incirenated parts turned into another one. Only smaller versions. "What the Hell!" He started running. The Bunnies started to form blender blades and plastic bags of massive sizes using their arms while chasing us, so I looked around to see if there would be anything that could cause distraction. I scanned the place. And I saw two electric poles. "Dante see those two poles? Shoot them. Make them fall on the ground." I commanded Dante as I point out the posts. " It's no use we can't destroy those monsters by making two electric poles down!" He exclaimed. Vergil answered for me," She means, Distraction, brother."

"Distraction eh? Fine." Dante pulled his two guns and shot at the poles, causing them to fall on the ground. We jumped in unison to evade. One bunny was caught. "When one bunny was down the others will help it out." I explained. I turned my back and start running again. "Do you have any plans?" Dante asked from behind. I ignored it. I was boring holes on the surroundings, looking for their weakness. "Saya!" I turned my eyes red, Then started scanning the surroundings again. The bunnies where just behind us. I continued on scanning until,

"See that water tank?" I pointed out at the water tank on a public bath 500 meters from where we stand. "Yes. What's with that?" Dante asked. "Take it down." I replied, as I cut a huge tree branch for distraction. "What?" I looked at him. "The mother is there. If we could take the mother down-"

"All the bunnies will die at once." Vergil continued for me. Dante looked at him. "Common sense, brother." He sighed.

I turned my head. They are near. "We better split up before we get caught." Vergil suggested. " That's fine. I'll take the center." I said back. "Dante try to take down the water tank."

" Yes ma'am." He took left. Vergil on the right. The bunnies also split up, 8 on each party. All in all there are 24 bunnies after us. I ran as fast as I could. I slashed some branches and pulled some carts to distract them.

I reached the pinpoint- Where we will all meet in one place. The fountain located at the center of the shopping district. The public bath I'm referring to is half meter from the fountain. Seconds after I saw Dante and Vergil, With bunnies with them of course. We stand in each backs. I did a count. Wait. "Dante how the hell did the bunnies got doubled?!" there were 48 bunnies now. "I can't help it. They're damn irritating." He claimed. "Nice work bitch! The water tank?" He smiled. "Look." I turned around. The Mother bunny showed herself. " you want some action Dante.?" I smiled at him "Craving."

"I see. Youll have what you want. You may kill the bunnies now."

"but you just said that-"

"I'll take it from here." I charged at the mother. She tried to attack me with the knife she made from her arms but I quickly evaded it by jumping. I countered attack from the air and sliced the bunny in two. Which kills all the other bunnies in the process.

"Is everything alright?"

End.

Okay for those who doesn't know the bunnies they are the Elder bairns in the last episode. Ok next chapter is next.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Vergil POV

"Saya how long?" Dante, who is just beside me asked the girl in 2 pigtails. " We're close." She kept walking. "You've been saying that for the last 20 minutes!" He claimed. "If we got a car we could be there in less than 10. Shuttie!" She blankly stared at my younger half. He turned it on.

"_Seriously Verg What is the beef with this girl?"_

"_I see nothing."_

" _I Do!"_

"_Who cares?"_

"_Idiot! She is looking at us!"_

"Got a problem?" She asked the two of us . We didn't respond. "If you got one don't be shy to tell me ok?"

_She is a bitch!_

_Dante just shut up or get screwed._

Ok I give up. Saya is taking us to the one and only helipad here. I can't blame her it's more of a village than a town. One Ice cream parlor , One High school, one Bakery, One post office,.. one shopping district- I mean, The dry section is all in one mall. The market al has one stall for category- one poultry one meat. I'm not even sure if I can live in this village. What do we got? Well, all of us got one luggage bag and one duffle bag each. Saya got some high school uniforms and a new trench coat with her. Though the high school uniform looks weird. Black top with red lines from the sleeves and a red skirt. The top has a chain and the left sleeve is longer than the right one. Its weird. Too weird for a high school uniform. Dante got some new pair of leather pants, new shirts and a guitar. Me? I got hmm let's see. I emptied a bookshelf in a bookstore here. I also got what Dante got Just no guitar but books.

15 minutes later.

We reached the helipad. Hopefully there is one private plane. It lays on the rooftop. "Anybody knows how to drive a plane?" She stared at us. "Dante can." I suggested. " I see,"

We went to the building. We spot one elevator. We checked it out. " I hope this even works?" Dante said. "Saya pressed the up button and in a few seconds, it did. We went to the elevator. Saya buttons the rooftop.

We reached the rooftop. I opened the door of the plane. I gave Saya a hand, then assist Dante next. "Take it from here brother." I offered him the driver seat. A keyboard was released and the GPS tracker gave a message. **PASSWORD**. " I'll take care of that." Saya insisted. I watched her typed some words.

Fumito

Rejected

Saya

Rejected

Tower

Passwords accepted. "Nice one." Dante greeted her. When suddenly the alarm made a noise. Saya immediately pulls out her sword. "Saya what's wrong" I asked her. "3 guesses and it will trigger the alarm." She explained. "What?" Dante asked. "This is a trap. It was meant for me." Saya came out of the plane."What are you doing?" Dante pulled his head and shouted."Go down and you should see"

_Verge, do you think we should?_

I drew Yamato out.

_Alright Alright Im going._ Dante jumped off the door. We spotted 3 statues. It just appeared. "ok, what is with that statues?" I asked. Before she could talk, The 3 statues start moving. They are encircling us. We stand in each other's backs.

"Not Again!" Dante said. The statues start attacking us, first came to Dante, releasing a pair of blades. Me and Saya blocked all the attacks. Just as when Dante caught the opportunity, He tried to cut the statue down but got Rebellion deflected. The statue caught him off-guard, successfully cutting Dante's stomach. "Dante!" I gave him a hand. Just as when the statue is going to cut him down, I blocked the attack with Yamato. I exerted some strength to deflect the attack. I slashed to the body and find out that their skin is hard and Thick? I grabbed Dante's left arm since his other is putting pressure on the cut.

_Dante_

_That thing… What in the world is that thing?_

Saya came to our direction. She blocked some attacks and tried to slash off the skin. She noticed the same thing I noticed, though it seemed normal to her. "Is he alright?" She asked as the 3 statues continued to attack her. "He's gonna be. Right. 'Te.?" He smiled and nodded in response. The cut is starting to heal. "Being cut is such a pain in the ass. I wish I could heal as fast as you."

"How are we supposed to defeat this thing?" I grabbed Yamato back and doing my battle stance. The 3 statues are preparing to attack. " Their skin is as hard as a combination of Stone and steel forged into a sword."She explained. "HOW?" I emphasized. "Look."

The 3 statues extended their neck. The same thing happened to the blades. As if It is having arms. "That is their most vurnable state. They can't eat a human withoth their necks right?" She smirked. "Are you saying that-" Dante asked as he stood up, his cut is now fully healed. I answered for her, "Soft points.". "Saya the neck and arms is their soft points huh?" Dante asked, doing his battle stance. She simply nodded. "So it takes decapitation to kill this thing?" I continued. "Yes."

"Then let's do this!" Dante attacked one. He blocked the two blades. And when the two blades both charged at him, He exerted such effort and deflected it. Dante caught it off guard. He aimed for the neck and succesfully decapitating it. Blood spew everywhere. "I'm just returning the favor, bitch!" He chuckled. I followed. It was easy. I slit its neck and blood spew like everywere. Saya chopped off the last one's arms, then she jumped in the air and cuts his head in 2.

We are now in air. Dante is driving the private plane. He estimated the total time it will take- About 12 hours. I am reading a crime themed pocketbook. " Dante." She called. Dante answered a flat "What?"

"About the offer." Yes. We offered her to join us in Devil may Cry as a new hunter. "I'm taking it. You promised me that I could stay in that place right?"

"Yes." Dante looked at her from the mirror. I continued for him, " If that's the case, Welcome to Devil May Cry." We had a handshake.

End.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DMC, ITS CHARACTERS AND THE SAME THING WITH BLOOD-C. DMC BELONGS TO CAPCOM AND BLOOD C BELONGS TO I.G

PS: A SEQUEL IS COMING.


End file.
